Suiko Tsuriai
is a retired jōnin-level kunoichi hailing from the village of Eigakure. The daughter of the notable shinobi Kashikoi Monodukuri and the previous clan head of the Tsuriai, she would ultimately be placed in a position of power. Eventually succeeding her father as leader of the Tsuriai. Since leaving the ranks of the shinobi, she has focused on family time and leading her people, preparing the next generation for even greater success. Background Personality She is a very patient person, one who is willing to let time "pass her by" in order for her goals and plans to come to fruition. As such, many aren't surprised that she was able to develop a suite of high level techniques for herself, nor are they not surprised by the level of chakra control she shows. However, she is not one to let complements and flattery go to her head, as she believes that makes one "dull" quickly. In other words, they become complacent with where they are at in life, and don't seek to better themselves or the world around them. However, she does have a bit of a sadistic side, as she was more then willing to create techniques that are meant to make people suffer, and even if other disagree with its creation. This led to some of her Shinkenjutsu being labeled as kinjutsu, something that she takes no fault, as she says herself that are designed for "destruction". Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Being entrusted with the Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords by her mother, Mokkinbādo begin to hone her skills with the manipulation of the vast quantities of wind that the sword could produce. So far, she has fared rather well, as she is learning how to manipulate the shape and scope of the wind she is able to produce. However, she is still in the process of learning how to produce wind on her own without the help of the Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords. She has also manifested the ability to use the Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-Yang Release. Bukijutsu After learning the secret techniques of the Monodukuri, Suiko crafted her own sword to fight with, as she began learning the process of swordplay and sword techniques. She would eventually devise her own ninkenjutsu fighting style known as Shinkenjutsu. With it she would learn how to incorporate the properties of yin and yang in a manner not unlike elemental manipulation. It is assumed that she is knowledgeable in the Blade-Style Sword Art as well, though Suiko admits that she is not a practitioner of the art. Shinkenjutsu Named true sword techniques, it was a set of jutsu that Mokkinbado created after deciding that simple kenjutsu did not do justice to the potential that Shinkenjutsu held. The techniques themselves revolve around the use of yin release as a function of form-breaker, or as a way to overwhelm the stores of yang that the body houses. She later incorporated the yin-yang release into her techniques, as she realized that it allowed her greater versatility in her techniques (something that she said lies at the heart of kenjutsu) and allowed her to open up a wealth of greater destruction. With it, she claims to have the power to potentially lay waste to a village the size of Konoha, something that many shinobi and village leaders don't take lightly.